User talk:DeathToAll
I'm just messing with him. its kinda obvious. Those pictures Have you been given permission to put those pictures on the element pages? Reach for the stars and don't look back! 17:55, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You can continue doing that if permission is given. Reach for the stars and don't look back! 18:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Deities I have only created MOCs for the Deities of Time, Space, and Nothingness and Shadowhawk. I'm pretty much out of parts, and I'm not MOCing my Glatorian Legends or Stars, so I can't make any more MOCs at the moment. The deities of Order and Chaos will appear in The Bionicle, but not as MOCs. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I think that can work. 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I kinda like it, but I doubt a Rahkshi head and spines belong on an entity of light. 'I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. yeah.that was a pic of him Upgraded since I haven't posted the Video of His Upgraded form on Youtube yet. sure don't worry. I've already got 5 out of the 9 built. I'll make pages about them in the future. Dude, I think bioniclekid stole my Idea of Having Teravicus trapped at the center of the Omniverse and used it for Ennithek. Look at The Multiversal Singularity Page. well actually, ever since I first came up with the conception the MOC that would become Teravicus, I had always kept the "Center of the Multiverse" Idea which Eventually finalized as the "Center of the Omniverse" upon learning how more original it would be. You can go ahead and use it for something else. '''I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Well Actually I had it on CBW '''long Before I made the page. It was on Teravicus's Page which i made in.... september? I think. But the point is, first he said he wa sin a frame. Yes. A Frame. I read part of the Damn Novel. :l now, he says he's in the center of the Omniverse. I'm kinda the one who Started using The "Ultimate Evil Trapped in the Center of the Omniverse" idea. :l Well, Instead of that, we could say that Teravicus was Trapped (Or Imprisoned) between those two parts, where the Gravity is far more and crushing than the center of the Omniverse. not really. aside from sorvak and a few others, I haven't really made any of my MOCs from the Lord of the Rings. Most are from the Silmarillion. I suppose I could make one. 16 Yes. There's "Scar", Maneron, Voldta, etc. Greetings! Greetings, Sulfeirus. I, [[User:Toa Roden|Toa Roden], have noticed that you are a MOCer of great skill, and I therefore invite you to enter the Official Tritax MOC Contest. I eagerly await your reply. Thank you, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] As soon as I get another entry, I'm going to set a time to end the contest. If you don't mind, maybe you could take a better picture of your entry, (one more suited for an infobox, in case you win), and then I don't care if you take it apart or not. :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] That'll be fine. What I meant by "better picture" is one without quite so much dead space around the MOC, but this picture is great. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Iknow. Its jus that back then, beings like toa, anken, gods, etc. were capapble of having much more power than the beings of today. Unfortuneatly, Even if all these beings were to combine their powers, i would not have been enough to stop Teravicus. His Hatred and Undominatable Dark Will, he will smply refuse to be defeated. Only Eru could stop hm, though Eru was not in the Omniverse. Because when Eru Created the Omniverse, He put mch of his power into it, so that no Being, no matter how powerful would not be able to Destroy it. The Only way the Omniverse could be destroyed is if it occured Naturally or if Eru himself destroyed it. Since Teravicus was Basically A Dark Eru, He was able to destry it. Anyways, since Eru put more of his power into his creations than Godmaster did, this allowed the beings of the first 4 periods to be able to have much more strength and power than the ones of later periods. I might... I'm just interested in reading the Original thing than stuff based off of it. I'll probably make an Ungoliant MOC in the Future even :P indeed. and isn't the Lich King also in that Adventure Time show?besides orgoth wold probably win since he has some powers of each of the Valar and was also the Mightiest of the Ainur, since his name, Melkor, meant "He who Arises in Might". I'm wondering if Morgtoh will get all of his power back in Dagor Dagorith since it says he will return as Melkor and Wrestle with Tulkas. hmm. well. Morgoth is still better :P. you can tell just by saying his name. Morgoth. you can tell he's just badass Hey dude is it ok if I can add to your prophecy in which it says the Sulfeirus and is followers will be thrown in the Dark Oblivion? I just wanted to do something like, "At the End of Time, Teravicus, The First Dark King of Evil Shall Return and Take part in the Final Battle and be defeated by The Combined Forces of Optimal and Annotar and be re absorbed by Eru for the Final time, Ridding the Omniverse of the Source of all Evil Forever. Just a Suggestion. And If he does, He shall wage war against Optimal AND Sulfeirus, Since Teravicus has No Allies. And Sorvak and his servants shall be there too. :D kk Eru Illuvatar wul Split into Annotar and Teravicus again and Teravicus shall Face off against Sulfeirus. Sulfeirus will then fight against Optimal (the latter of whom just entered the fight) and Teravicus shall fight Annotar. Dark Chaos shall fight Blood and Tyrael and Sorvak will be commading the Dark King's Armies. Eventually, Sulfeirus will be defeated by Optimal and He and His minions shall be thrown into the Dark Oblivion to burn for all Eternity. Teravicus shall face off against Annotar and Optimal and Reveal to them The TRUE power of a Dark King. Eru and Godmaster shall arrive and Godmaster will give Optimal enough power to daze Teravicus, where Eru will Absorb Teravicus once Again, Eliminating the Source of Evil for All Time. Annotar shall Purify Dark Chaos and Sorvak and they Will once again become Anken, And Eru and Annotar shall merge to Once again become Eru Iluvatar. The Omniverse shall be Reborn and Ainduliea will become a part of it. The powers will be reborn and The Anken will serve Godmaster along with the Angels. sound good? I know. I roginally put an epic an Epic ending for Sulfeirus, But Damn CBW didn't leave the Damn message so I wrote a shorter version. When Sulfeirus and Teravicus are fighting, it will be pretty even since Sulfeirus will be empowered by the Souls of those he's killed and the power of his minions, and Only optimal, with the Power of Godmaster, and I mean ALL of Godmaster's power, was enough to defeat him. hmm. Sounds good. BTW Is it a coincidence that Sulfeirus is The Stain of Existance and Teravicus is The Bane of Existance? I'd have to go with Sephiroth since he doesn't look f*ckin Ridiculous. A Destroyer is supposed to look like, well a destroyer, not some Damn clown. (Note: There are a few exceptions) Teravicus looks like a Destroyer, Doesn't he? indeed. well, though I didn't know It, When I was creating Teravicus, I was also using Ideas that I barely remebered for Teravicus that were base doff of Unicron, such as both being Destroyers, Having Brothers that are Gods of Ligt, and Both having no Equal or Greater in the Realm of Evil. After re reading about Unicron, I realised how Similar they were. so I put it in the trivia just for people to know I haven't actually thought of that. Nobody created them, so I'm just going to say the Big Bang had something to do with it. Shadowmaster 20:53, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Uicron 100%.. Unicron is The Embodient of Chaos, a Destroyer of Worlds who can only be defeated by One thing. The Matrix of Leaderhip. his only TRUE Adversary he ever fought was his Brother, Primus, The God of Light. It took all of the Transformers to sop Unicron, and even then, Victory was certainly his. Galactus is some *Cosmic Being* who's been around since the Beginning of The Universe. Unicron has been around since BEFORE the beginning of the Universe. In Fact, He even destroyed the Universe before this one. Galactus has to rely on when he eats to use his powers. Unicron Doesn't. Unicron is Vastly Superior. PLUS, Galactus got beat by the atastic Four. A Rubber Man, an Invisisble Girl, A Fire Guy, and a Rock. Lame -_- Sure thing dude! ﻿Hey, I am definitely going to have him in the story. I am sorry I did not officially confirm it, but I am planning to have everyone who entered their mocs in the story, so he will definitely be involved. I have been a little busy however trying to balance appearances with different mocs, as alot of the time, one moc, or several mocs, take up several chapters. However, Megatros , or any other moc is not considered over another as in favourites, but it is just some people have made requests to see their mocs in the story earlier than others, so I have placed them in already. However, it is going to be a small while before I introduce a major role for another character, as right now, their will be alot of time occupying Ra, Kelvar, and a few others. Please do not be offended if Megatros does not appear just yet, as I have quite a line up of mocs to go through, however, I will now pay heed to him as a soon to appear major character if you like. I thank you for your patience, and I hope you have a great rest of the day. Kepp making your excellent mocs! S1407. Hulloz Sulferius! I recently saw your sig, and I thing it is a great text, but you have to agree on my the coloring could be better. I know you are inexperienced, so I am here to offer you a sig... if you want... My I give an example... Pain... Agony... '' '' When used, it will turn out as: Pain... Agony... '' '' 16:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) If you want the code, ask me. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:09, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Pain... Agony... '' '' Code above... VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 16:22, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Deities I don't want to give away anything on their early life yet. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Mibbit. Please. :3 Jareroden97 19:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Another one? I didn't make another. I don't have the pieces required. I just Upgraded Teravicus to make him look more like, well, A Dark King. (Emphasis on King) Because I had Upgraded him. wouldn't you wanna put a new pic up if you upgraded the MOC?